


Zu Hause

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk und Spock sind wiedervereint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu Hause

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186148) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS  
> Altersangabe: NC-17  
> Codes: K/S (m/m)  
> Summe: Kirk und Spock sind wiedervereint  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfiction Paradies, andere bitte fragen.  
> Feedback: tlen2@freenet.de  
> Engl. Story: http://tostwins.slashcity.net/At.htm
> 
> The TOS Twins and Friends: http://tostwins.slashcity.net  
> Star Trek (alle Serien), M*A*S*H, Sherlock Holmes, Karl May, Unser (T)Raumschiff, Die Schöne und das Biest und anderes. Fanfiction in deutsch und englisch, Zeichnungen, Unsere deutschen Zines, Links und mehr.
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels, die in dieser Story verwendet wurden, nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

Er erreichte Romulus gerade rechtzeitig. Spock wartete auf ihn. Es blieb keine Zeit für ein herzliches Wiedersehen, als man ihn zu Spocks Versteck brachte. Es gab nur Leidenschaft und Begehren.

Jim wusste, dass Spock brannte, dass sein vulkanisches Blut nach Erfüllung seiner Begierde schrie. Er hatte es während seiner ganzen Reise nach Romulus gespürt. Spock rief nach ihm. Und Jim wartete ungeduldig darauf, die Bedürfnisse seines Partners erfüllen zu können, aber auch seine eigenen nach dieser langen Zeit der Trennung befriedigt zu sehen.

Er fand kaum Zeit, sich in dem schmalen Raum umzusehen, da hatte Spock bereits seine Kleidung zerrissen und ihn aufs Bett gedrückt. Jim drehte sich sofort um und erhob sich auf seine Knie, um Spock und sich selbst das Eindringen zu erleichtern.

Sofort war der Vulkanier über und in ihm, die Schmerzens eines heftigen Eindringens mit einer Gedankenverschmelzung blockierend. Jim stöhnte auf vor Vergnügen, seinen Geliebten endlich wieder in sich zu spüren. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Und plötzlich wusste er, was er in der Zeit nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Nexus vermisst hatte. Und selbst dort hatten seine Fantasien nie so intensiv sein können, wie nun die Wirklichkeit.

Jim spürte, wie Spock sich tief in ihm bewegte, hart und kräftig zustoßend. Und dann nahm Spock von seinem Geist genauso komplett und kraftvoll Besitz, wie von seinem Körper.

Jim spürte, wie Spocks Gedanken und Gefühle in ihn fluteten, während Spocks Organ von seinem Körper Besitz nahm. Und da wusste er, dass ihre Vereinigung diesmal komplett und für immer sein würde. Kein "wir tun es später" mehr, keine Ausreden, kein Warten auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft, die nie eintreten mochte.

Diesmal würden sie sich für den Rest ihres Lebens binden. Das Schicksal hatte ihnen überraschend eine zweite Chance gegeben und sie würden sie nutzen.

Als Spock sein Tempo erhöhte, mit jedem Stoß gegen Jims Prostata rieb.. als Jim spürte, wie sein eigenes Glied fast vor Begehren zerbarst... als sie schließlich zusammen einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt erreichten, vereinigten sich ihre Seelen für immer und ewig.

Und dann wusste James Tiberius Kirk, dass er endlich zu Hause angekommen war.

Ende


End file.
